


Цветы на ней не растут

by vsyaplottrava



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2018, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsyaplottrava/pseuds/vsyaplottrava
Summary: Йелла возвращается домой — как все нормальные люди; может, чуть реже, чем нормальные люди.
Relationships: Iella Wessiri Antilles/Wedge Antilles





	Цветы на ней не растут

**Author's Note:**

> «Нормальность — это асфальтированная дорога: по ней удобно идти, но цветы на ней не растут», Винсент Ван Гог

Йелла возвращается домой — как все нормальные люди; может, чуть реже, чем нормальные люди. Открывает дверь, закрывает дверь. Сбрасывает туфли, или ботинки, или сапоги. Вешает в гардероб, или на крючок, или на спинку стула пальто, или плащ, или жилетку. Снимает парик, или очки, или маску.

«Или», «или» — смотря кто. 

Йелла возвращается домой — только никакого дома у неё нет. 

Дом есть у них — нормальных людей, которых Йелла изображает. 

Поэтому она ведёт себя как нормальный человек, с нормальным домом и нормальной жизнью, и оставляет оружие, только если иначе никак, а при ней есть ещё одно. 

Нормальная жизнь Йеллы закончилась, когда пропал Дирик. Потом он вернулся — и умер. Будто намёк от неосязаемых сил: не мечтай.

Неосязаемые силы легче бластера в руке; думать «Дирик умер» проще, чем «я его убила». Подмена понятий — свидетельство слабости, и иметь слабости — нормально. По-человечески. В разведке всех этому учат: простым способам защититься, не только пробивать защиту других. Ударить точнее, не позволить ударить себя.

Йелла помнит. Защищается. Не мечтает.

Иногда бьёт.

Один раз — точнее, чем хотела бы; как поставить подпись под документом, который не успела прочесть.

Бластер в руке легче, чем Дирик на руках, в одно мгновение превратившийся в тело Дирика. Мутировавший. Смерть — неизлечимая патология; запах ржавчины, тибанна и палёного.

Йелла не должна об этом думать: мысль пишется по лицу, как по холсту, кто-то видит лишь грубые мазки, кто-то разглядит мельчайшие, и не угадать, кого именно встретишь. В конце концов, Йелла знает это и так, крутить в голове раз за разом — внутренности себе крутить.

Хотя в войну и это — нормально.

Дело Йеллы — закончить войну; Йелла не сможет сделать это одна, но таких, как она, много. Хорошо бы, чтоб достаточно. Тогда будут нормальные люди — живые, у них будут любимые — живые, у них будут дети — живые. У Йеллы своих не будет, за всё нужно платить, договор купли-продажи подписан, ждать честности от сделки с судьбой — наивнее, чем от сделки с хаттом, но эти люди, и любимые, и дети — они будут немного, совсем немножко её. Йеллы. Если всё получится. 

Внутренности себе крутить.

Она думает об этом не каждый день — иначе давно бы свихнулась. Только в дни, когда возведённая стена трескается и Йелла вспоминает улыбку Веджа. Душ начинается с ледяной воды — и не помогает.

Сначала всегда кажется, что поможет: плевок холода прошибает насквозь, кожа подбирается мурашками, ото лба внутрь черепа тянется морозный бур боли; вода струится по телу, собирается тяжестью на волосах, смачивая их жёстко и неохотно. Йелла запускает в них пальцы, треплет, чтобы вода забралась глубже, к горячей ещё коже головы, чтобы холодно стало не только снаружи, но и внутри. Капли разлетаются по стенам, Йелла прикрывает глаза.

Она могла бы запустить пальцы в волосы Веджа — темнее и далеко не такие послушные, как у неё самой. Ведж вечно взъерошенный, вечно стряхивает чёлку с глаз, а Йелла даже не знает, какие его волосы на ощупь. Зато знает, что они бы замечательно чувствовались под её пальцами — хоть гладь, хоть растрёпывай, хоть тяни.

Вот это: та ошибка, с которой всегда всё и начинается.

Не всегда волосы. Иногда поворот головы, или нахмуренные брови. Или руки. Руки — это хуже всего. 

Йелла беззвучно стонет от усталости. Безнадёжности. Она привыкла к температуре — в разведке и не к такому привыкаешь. Но не к тому, что под холодной кожей всё ещё горячо.

Йелла не хочет поддаваться этой горечи-горячности, Йелла хочет законные часы сна. За всё нужно платить, всегда нужно выбирать.

Йелла кусает губы и жмурится. У Веджа губы наверняка твёрдые, а целовался бы он, наверное, мягко. Йелла помнит его глаза, когда он возник перед её каютой — когда ещё Дирик не стал телом Дирика; человека с такими глазами скорее пришлось бы целовать самой, но в душе Ведж всегда целует её первым.

Вот что бывает, когда Йелла помнит и мечтает: она не защищается. Это унизительно.

Она щипает ногтями сосок, морщится: холодная боль, неправильно, Ведж бы так не сделал. Его такие ногти не заставишь отрастить — и хорошо; он бы сжал грудь Йеллы, как она сейчас сжимает; ладонь у него больше, но с закрытыми глазами неважно, это тоже больно, но по-другому, приятно. Может быть, он накрыл бы её сосок ртом — горячим, и дыхание у него было бы горячим, и член, прижатый к низу её живота... и Йелла, резко выдохнув, делает воду теплее.

Так будет быстрее.

Боль в груди становится сильнее, потом уходит. Просто приятно, приятнее было бы только с ладонями Веджа. Губы наливаются тяжёлой жаждой, Йелла облизывает их, по языку разливается щелочной привкус; ей бы всё равно пришлось это делать, стоять так без губ Веджа на своих, пока он бы целовал её в шею, а потом она укусила бы его — тоже в шею или в ухо, пока её ладони сжимали бы его плечи, гладили покрытые намокшими волосками предплечья, накрывали его ладони, скользящие по её телу: бока, живот, бёдра — там, где сейчас скользят её собственные ладони.

И хватит.

Между ног у Йеллы пульсирует — горячо, горячее, чем где бы то ни было в её теле, горячее даже, чем воображаемый Ведж — а он такой горячий, что Йелла боится обжечься. На самом деле она хотела бы обжечься.

Она коротко гладит себя, два пальца проникают внутрь, этого мало, но достаточно, если представлять, как Ведж целует её, почти вжимая в стену, и её лопатки скользят чуть вверх и чуть вниз, Йелла не слышит ничего, кроме собственного дыхания и дыхания Веджа, шум воды — фоном; она сжимает бёдрами собственную ладонь, чуть вверх и чуть вниз, быстрее, горячее, губы распахнуты, глаза зажмурены, это почти больно, это точно унизительно, чуть вверх и чуть вниз, короткими толчками, пока на языке не разливается сладость и лопатки скользят вниз, вниз, и Йелла не садится. У неё подрагивают ноги.

Гниль — сладкая, и презрение к самой себе тоже. 

Смазка с пальцев уходит вместе с водой, презрение не уйдёт. 

О нём никто не узнает.

Нормальные люди так делают.


End file.
